


暗

by heizenberg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizenberg/pseuds/heizenberg
Summary: 大概只有一秒的时间，他们在黑暗的纸箱里睁着亮晶晶的眼睛，毫不掩饰地注视着彼此，像暗夜里两只好奇的小兽。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 3





	暗

雨还在下，空调在连绵的雨声中制造着冷风。李知勋总习惯将温度设定得低一些。

全圆佑却感觉不到冷。

恰恰相反。他觉得自己像被扔进火堆的木柴，被分别盘踞在下腹和脑袋里的两团火烧出毕毕剥剥的声响。全圆佑说不好火势哪边更烈，但知道哪处才是火源：他的性器被金珉奎攥在手里粗鲁地撸动，指间因为撸铁凸起的茧子刮过勃发的经脉，窜起一波波电流涌入大脑皮层，激起太阳穴一阵猛烈的震颤。

这是他们第一次在金珉奎的床上做。简单来说这床就不是全圆佑的取向：距离天花板的距离太近，距离灯光的距离太近，灯光亮度刺眼，关灯还不方便。

如果不是金珉奎在浴室就把他堵住，半撒娇半挟持地把他往这边推，如果不是李知勋今晚又准备在工作室通宵，如果不是金珉奎今晚状态有些不太对，他是不会同意的。

“珉奎啊，把灯关了吧。”他扶着金珉奎的肩膀打商量，吐出的气息都带着一股热浪。

“不行。”金珉奎声音里的笑意伴着温热的呼吸打碎在他发烫的耳轮上。“我要好好看着哥。”

全圆佑确信金珉奎在生气。

这小孩虽然总笑得傻乎乎，其实心思比谁都细密，出道以后在处理人情世故上不知道要甩木讷的全圆佑几个台阶。偶像这个职业，需要掩藏真实情绪的场合太多，他也做的足够出色。可全圆佑还是知道，生气的金珉奎是什么样子。

嘴角平缓，唇珠微微下坠，偶尔会不自觉地绷紧，但幅度很小。眼睑松弛，深刻的双眼皮被延展开来，眼尾的弧度略微舒展。眼神很专注，焦点却是散的，抬眼看人的时候恍惚带了些意兴阑珊的冷漠。

就像他现在压在自己身上那样。

全圆佑盯着那双波涛暗涌的眸子，刚想开口，对方气息灼热的唇就撞在他脸上。金珉奎的舌尖贴着发热的颧骨滑到绯红的耳畔，拖出一道暧昧的水痕后，黏上全圆佑耳尖上那颗小痣轻轻叹息道：“躺放的时候，我就想对哥这么做了。”

他自顾自笑出了虎牙，指节不轻不重地夹着龟头下面的褶皱来回刮蹭。“哥是不是知道，所以一直不敢动？”

啊，躺放。

说起来，这家伙那时候状态就不太对。

这么说也不很准确，至少在躺放刚开始的时候，金珉奎还很兴致盎然，甚至有余裕对制作组提供的睡衣品头论足。

“呀！全桑！”他对走出换衣间的全圆佑笑着打招呼，又贼兮兮眯着眼睛改口道。“不，今天是お嬢様（おじょうさま）！”

全圆佑一脸端得无动于衷，拳头毫不犹豫地朝金珉奎腰际招呼过去。四个人的躺放，只有他的睡衣突兀得出奇，说没有不爽是假的。

在触及到腰侧柔软的肌肉前，纤细的腕骨被人攥住，轻轻一拉，他就撞进一片结实的胸膛里。那人火热的掌心隔着丝缎在他肩头摩挲了一下，耳际隐约有热息打下来。

“耶颇。”

全圆佑脸上一热，眼神犀利地睨他一眼，又若无其事地理理头发，遮住发红的耳尖。

嗯，那时还是与平时并无二致的珉奎。那么情况是什么时候发生变化的呢？

“如果有猫就更好了是吗？”

崔胜澈状似无心的一问，让全圆佑的笑声哽在喉咙里。

兼任着总管队长和分队队长，又是亲自接引他们走上这条路的哥哥，虽说瞒不住也不奇怪，但也难保不是小公主只是想借营业之形，行挪揄之实罢了。

全圆佑垂下睫毛，借以遮挡单薄的眼睑下游移不定的瞳孔，屏住呼吸等待金珉奎对直球的处理。

“如果有猫的话……”

温热的手肘藏在被单下面，漫不经心蹭着全圆佑瘦削的腰侧。全圆佑忍不住往左侧瞥一眼，正好看见金珉奎憧憬得近乎天真的侧脸。

“挺好的啊。”

“挺好的啊。”全圆佑温柔地拍拍埋在自己颈窝的脑袋，安慰哭得抽抽噎噎的弟弟。“我们珉奎，真的做得很好。”

地下室最底层的楼道口像个暗房，长久不通风不透光使这里弥漫着一股诡异的葛根汤的味道。很少有人会来，却变成了要面子的练习生挨训后哭泣发泄的最佳去处。

他看着金珉奎抬起头，阴影把那张俊俏的脸遮得晦暗不明，只能依稀辨认一闪一闪的泪光。

“真的？”还在变声期的嗓音，被咸咸的眼泪一泡，嘶哑得公鸭一般，音调起伏稍大就嘎嘎破裂，露出探头探脑的天真。

“真的。”全圆佑想笑，可这时翘起嘴角未免显得太不真诚。他强迫自己盯着对方锐利的鼻尖上那颗小小的黑痣，伪装出稳重兄长的样子。

“我也觉得哥很好。”

他看着那颗极小的黑点逐渐变大，仿佛一只翱翔天际的飞鸟，猝然朝他笔直地逼迫而来。等回过神来，少年咸味潮湿的吻已经落在他唇上。

全圆佑有些惊讶自己居然一点儿也没惊慌。他无心拆解这句话里略显复杂的构成，而是抬起眼睛往上看：昏暗的光线下，他看见对方湿漉漉的睫毛上面，是哭得汗湿的刘海和额头一小片细密的汗珠。

他们的唇小心翼翼地交织在一起，反复试探、摩挲、碾转，渐渐变得果断而热烈起来，耳朵却冷静地竖着聆听头顶清晰的咳嗽或讲话声。昏暗的空间成了天然的屏障，让人感觉很安心。

全圆佑顺从地闭上眼睛，让自己沦陷在金珉奎的气息里。

铃口陡然传来的刺痛打断了全圆佑的回忆。

“是我不够集中精力吗？”金珉奎笑得魅惑，目光却清炯而犀利。“都让哥无聊到走神了。”

他趴在全圆佑肩头，隔着淡紫色丝缎轻吸一口，下巴卡在锁骨上喃喃地说：“哥穿这件真的太合适了，所以结束后就特意问服装组的姐姐讨来了。”

全圆佑没忍住又瞪他一眼：刚看到这件丝缎睡衣时他就有些不悦。虽说艺人喜欢拍摄时的服饰，向服装师购买也不是什么大事，可这是他拍摄穿的衣服，却被金珉奎买了，传出去怕是免不了一波议论。

“我兴奋得很。”金珉奎轻声笑着，下身沉了沉，全圆佑立刻就感觉到了那根粗硬的，抵着自己大腿磨蹭的东西。

他贴着全圆佑的耳朵用气音笑嘻嘻地说：

“哥这次不要怪我动来动去哦。”

“珉奎呀，你怎么总是动来动去的？”全圆佑笑着往右边挪了挪，不动声色地递过去一个眼刀。

“我本来睡觉就习惯动来动去。”金珉奎不悦地小声嘟囔着。

“珉奎很热吧？”崔胜澈打趣道。

金珉奎热不热全圆佑不知道。他知道自己很热。

金珉奎朝他侧着身子，胸膛贴在他瘦削的肩膀上，心跳带着体温一并贴着皮肤传过来。

那颗心像是带着一团火窜进了他的身体里，在喉咙口跳，在太阳穴上跳，手指尖，眼皮上，睫毛尖到处传导着滚烫的跳动，跳得他的瞳孔震颤着，滚动在屏幕右下方的字体都变成了毫无意义的残影，映在视网膜上被灼成了焦末。

眼见金珉奎的手轻车熟路搭上自己腰间，全圆佑开始佯装整理，不停扯动睡衣和被单，试图驱开那只让他心烦意乱的罪魁祸“手”。

下一秒，那只宽厚的手就凑过来，利落地帮他抖两下被单，抚平睡衣上的褶皱后，规规矩矩地收了回去。

金珉奎翻了个身，不着痕迹地拉开两人的距离。

到开始念留言的时间了。全圆佑装模作样地盯着留言框想编点什么，却头昏脑胀地蹦出一句：“珉奎好可爱啊。”

“是吗？我可爱吗？”

一点也不可爱。

不可爱却技术不错的金珉奎凑近全圆佑勃起的性器，先是用舌尖绕着龟伞舔了一圈，再轻轻勾了勾微微喘息的马眼，满意地听着对方急促的呼吸慢慢含进嘴里。

性器的神经被粗粝的舌头打着圈儿刮蹭，贴着温热的黏膜轻微颤抖着，缓慢地愈陷愈深。全圆佑被这慢条斯理的服务折磨得快要疯了：整个肩背塌进柔软的床塌里，窄瘦的腰身扬起来，微闔的眼里闪动着迷蒙水光。

双手都被牢牢扣着，被丝绒被裹了满手心的汗。全圆佑有些咬牙切齿地盯着腿间那颗脑袋，想象自己把它推开或者摁下去。

亦或是，轻轻揉一把，怀念一下曾经存在过的，那几根顽固的呆毛。

公司不让剪头发，练习生们都顶着厚重的刘海和可笑的鬓角，但金珉奎特别一点，总有几根呆毛不听话地翘在他头顶。全圆佑一开始以为金珉奎是粗硬发质才会这样，可一上手摸却发觉其实很柔软。他的手停在金珉奎发旋附近，发丝挠着白净的掌心，轻微地发痒。

有点像逗猫棒。他想。

金珉奎松开他的唇，盯着他有些委屈地埋怨：“全圆佑你又走神！”

那时候的时间总被学业和练习填充得枯燥乏味，游戏时的搂抱和阴暗角落的偷吻像是书里少而珍贵的彩色插画，出现一次能反复回味好几天。每次接吻结束时，金珉奎都会露出那种早上叫他起床时极不情愿又不得不接受现实的表情，逗得全圆佑嘴角一抿再抿。

少年们被那份只属于他们的，不可言说的喜悦勾去了心神。待关灯捉迷藏玩法被提出后，情况就有些一发不可收拾。

“……金珉奎！”

夫胜宽打开灯，笑得一脸促狭。“我发现每次圆佑哥都能猜中珉奎哥，有什么秘诀吗？”

全圆佑手背蹭着下巴，气息少许不稳。“这家伙……头发不太一样。”

“哦。但是圆佑哥你眼角怎么有点红？”

“……刚刚不小心撞到了。”

他狠狠瞪了嘟着嘴准备当鬼的金珉奎一眼，那几根毛还兴奋地翘着，只有全圆佑看到了那摇旗般的沾沾自喜。

那几根呆毛是什么时候消失的呢？好像是自打出道后头发又染又烫就再也没有见过了。全圆佑沉浸在迭起的高潮里，迷迷糊糊地想。

“呀头发翘成鸡窝了。”崔胜澈笑着指向金珉奎的脑袋。

全圆佑一打眼仿佛又看见了久违的那几根顽固扎根于金珉奎后脑勺上的小伙伴。

他有些怔忪地伸出手，目光里充溢着悒郁的留恋。

“啊是吗？”金珉奎捂着脑袋侧过身子，恰好错过了他的手。“那我重新垫一下枕头。”

身边的床垫凹陷下去，全圆佑收回目光，摆出惯常的营业微笑。

全圆佑在几个深喉的逼迫下终于颤抖着射了出来，喷了没及时撤离的金珉奎一脸。后者毫不在意地掀起T恤擦了擦，盯着全圆佑还沾染着情欲的脸说： “我都忘了，这件是知勋哥的衣服。”

他打开早就准备好的润滑液，笑得桃花眼微微弯起。“你说我要不要告诉他，是你弄脏了他的衣服？”

全圆佑被激得瞳孔收缩，刚要伸手推他，手腕就被锁住往下拽，一个愣神，凉凉的液体就呼上了指间。

金珉奎卡着他的膝盖轻松顶开细瘦的大腿，握着他的手腕掰开手指往那里送。

“呀金珉奎！”全圆佑又羞又怒。“你干嘛？”

“不好好扩张会疼的吧。”金珉奎一脸无赖。“哥乖一点。”

他今天真是反常的可以。全圆佑挣扎得愈发厉害了：白皙修长的指头在金珉奎手里蜷缩着，别说扩张了，连紧闭的穴口边儿都没挨着。

金珉奎见状叹了口气：“那哥忍着点。”

他拽过全圆佑的手腕往自己胯下送，用对方指间残留的液体把性器蹭湿，然后掐着他的腰往穴口捅进去。

金珉奎的性器破开他的肠壁，贴着黏膜一直往里磨，缓慢但决绝地在他身体里开疆拓土。被一寸寸撕裂的感觉把全圆佑生生疼出一身冷汗。他蹙着眉头，牙齿紧紧抵着下唇，骂人的话都疼没了，只有咝咝的出气声从苍白的唇角泄出来。

丝缎睡衣被汗浸透了，黏在皮肤上微微发凉。全圆佑像是被疼痛卸掉了所有力气，有些倦怠地闔上了眼睛。

倏然落下的阴影挡住了穿透眼睑的光，熟悉的气息呼上他冷汗汵汵的脸颊。

“哥，你放松。”

沙哑的声音里有颤栗的破音，是要哭的前兆。

冷汗把全圆佑的睫毛黏成一道紧密的弧线，刚颤悠悠地抖了两下，就有东西落在上头，温热地化开，浸润着他发涩的眼角。

全圆佑睁开眼睛，正好对上金珉奎委屈又愤怒的眼神。

“我知道哥很疼……可是……哥这样，我、我也很疼……”

金珉奎宛如一只沐浴着初夏雨水的小狗，眼睛和鼻子都沾满淋漓的水滴，噗嗤嗤打在他脸上，顺着脸颊滑落至嘴角，寻着那点柔软的缝隙渗进他心里。

全圆佑忍不住探了探舌尖。原来用不安浸泡的眼泪，竟会如此苦涩。

金珉奎不知道他最喜欢的哥怎么了。

“我们以后还是不要在捉迷藏里那样吧。”全圆佑低头看着ipad里饶舌视频，提了个毫不相干的建议。

“为什么？”金珉奎一愣，如果不是自主练习时间，摄像头就在不远处转来转去，李知勋、权顺荣和李灿正在不远处商量编舞，他简直就要跳起来了。

“会有声音的。”全圆佑细白的手指搓着耳机线，眼睛也没看他。“……你老是……伸舌头……”

“那我不伸。”赌咒发誓。

“不行。”斩钉截铁。

“圆佑哥。”他拽着对方凉薄的手指摇晃着。

全圆佑使劲把手抽了出来，站起身朝刚进门的崔胜澈走去。

“胜澈哥，这首rap有几个beat我抓得不太准……”

金珉奎望着全圆佑的背影暗暗叹了口气。好吧，既然哥不喜欢，那就不做。

反正其他机会还很多。

金珉奎拿不准全圆佑是不是生气了：他会刻意避开自己的触碰，又会瞅准自己落单的时机过来招惹自己。

妈妈说学好数学很重要，可数学小天才金珉奎在全圆佑这道题上算来算去也得不出答案。

他委屈又气馁，简直想拿个纸箱把头套起来，眼不见心不烦。

啪啪。纸箱发出闷闷的声响，是全圆佑在笑嘻嘻地拍。

金珉奎不理他。他缩在自己的安全堡垒里拒不见客。

啪啪啪。显然全圆佑见他这幅样子更来劲了，契而不舍地拍。

“你别逗珉奎了，他要生气的。”温柔绵软，是文俊辉还不太熟练的韩语。

金珉奎的气简直是顺着这话就生出来的。他回手一掌打过去，隔着纸板落在全圆佑肚子上，发出空落落的声响。

他在黑暗的箱子里睁大了眼睛：打疼了吗？他会不会生气？

全圆佑只安静了两秒不到，马上睚眦必报地一掌打回来。

金珉奎没有纸板做掩护，可那一掌状似凶狠地挥出，却在落下时收了力气，轻轻落在他小腹上。

一点也不疼的，可金珉奎眼里顿时就蓄起了泪水：困扰他的那道题变得更难了。金珉奎想当逃兵，他转过身，把忧虑颇深的脊背对着哥哥。

“珉奎呀。”全圆佑低沉的嗓音喊他名字的时候总特别温柔。

纸箱被掀起一角，金珉奎的安全堡垒里闯进来一位不速之客，可他一点也没有恼怒，反而像期待了许久似的，转过身来。

大概只有一秒的时间，他们在黑暗的纸箱里睁着亮晶晶的眼睛，毫不掩饰地注视着彼此，像暗夜里两只好奇的小兽。

金珉奎眼睛一错不错地，看着全圆佑朦胧的轮廓凑过来，鼻尖上落下潮湿的呼吸。

“对不起。”

全圆佑的嘴唇轻轻擦过他鼻尖上那颗微小的黑痣。

一切温柔得仿若梦境。金珉奎恍惚地眨了眨眼，全圆佑已经退了出去。他的堡垒里空荡荡的，只有他一个人。

他气恼地摘了箱子：在全圆佑这道题上，金珉奎认栽。

金珉奎不知道，他的全圆佑在害怕什么。

少年人对初尝性事总是期待又慌张。金珉奎偷偷看了不少视频，小本子记得满满的，理论知识积累了不少。可实践那天还是手忙脚乱地擦着全圆佑额角的冷汗，眼里的心疼都要盛不下了，绕着发红的眼眶打着圈儿，摇摇欲坠。

“对不起，哥，是不是很疼？”

全圆佑脸色苍白得像要马上晕过去，可他虚弱地摇摇头，只颤抖着低声说：“珉奎呀，把灯关了好不好？”

金珉奎噙着眼泪抬手关了灯。

那时的他还不知道后来的每一场性事都要在黑暗中进行，也不知道后来但凡在光下，他的圆佑哥就或多或少逃避他的触碰。十七岁的金珉奎满怀歉意和爱意，抱紧了怀里那具单薄的身体，眼泪噗嗤嗤落进全圆佑的颈窝里。

怀里那人侧过头，微凉的手指轻轻蹭过他湿润的眼角。

“珉奎呀，别哭。”

“珉奎呀，别哭。”

全圆佑的手指抚上来。那手指仿佛生来就是为了爱抚，那样纤细，柔软，温凉，仿佛夏夜里的一道月光，落在金珉奎泪水涟涟的脸颊上。

“让你一直不安，对不起。”

额角还浸着冷汗，刘海还乱七八糟地糊在前额上，狭长泛红的眼角还挂着自己的泪痕。金珉奎泪眼朦胧地看着被自己欺负得不像样的哥哥颤巍巍抬起身子，艰难但执着地凑上来。

唇像轻盈的蝴蝶般落在沾满泪水的鼻尖上。

纤细却有力的胳膊揽着金珉奎的后颈，把他扣进一个单薄却坚实的怀抱。

“对不起。”

一场旖旎的性事后，两人并肩躺在床上，狭窄的床逼得他倆肩膀挨着肩膀，仿佛回到了曾经脸儿磕着脸儿亲密无间的少年时期。

虽然身体还回味着快感的余韵，全圆佑已经很疲倦了。金珉奎温热平稳的呼吸打在他颈侧，沉醉得令人昏昏欲睡。

“圆佑哥。”

“嗯？”他迷迷糊糊地哼出鼻音。

金珉奎下巴抵着他的肩窝蹭了又蹭，才吞吞吐吐地开口：“其实今天我躺放说的话，是对哥说的。”

全圆佑困得眼皮都在打架，却还是很给面子地扬起调子：“是吗？你说了什么？”

埋在他肩窝的脑袋沉默了半响后，猛地一口咬在眼前凸起的锁骨上。

“咝……呀金珉奎！”

金珉奎转身面朝墙壁，屁股还狠狠往后拱了拱，嘴里气呼呼地嘟囔道：“我最讨厌圆佑哥了。”

雨早就停了。寂静包孕着整个房间，只有尽职运转的空调间或发出滴答水声，像是时光缓缓流淌的声响。

温热的鼻息轻柔地落在金珉奎的后颈，一只手越过腰际搭在他肋骨下方。

“我知道不是这样的。”

宽大的手掌覆上去，轻轻摩挲着修长的手指。略粗一点的手指探进指间，稳稳扣成十指交握的姿势。

“嗯。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 99躺放时说的话：不管做什么事，结果如何，幸福就好。我希望大家的结果是幸福的，走向结果的过程是幸福的，每一个瞬间都是幸福的，遇到大家的我们也是幸福的。


End file.
